Of Devils and Witches
by Aerith The Evenstar
Summary: This is a crossover story for Devil May Cry and Bullet Witch that a friend of mine requested that I write. This is basically the events of Devil May Cry 4 with the addition of Alicia being there during the events and meeting Dante. This takes place before the events of the Bullet Witch game, which was done on purpose.


**ATE: **Hi, everyone! As I promised (both readers and my friend) I posted the prologue to the crossover story between **Devil May Cry **and **Bullet Witch** and have given it the title **Of Devils and Witches_._**I honestly couldn't think of a better title for this story and this was all I could come up with. I hope you all enjoy this story.

Declaimer: I don't own **Devil May** **Cry **or **Bullet Witch**.

* * *

**Of Devils and Witches**

Prologue

In the Castle Town of Fortuna Nero rushed through the empty street as he made his way to the Opera House where he knew everyone was. If he wanted to, he wouldn't have gone due to the fact that he wasn't the religious type. But why is he going to the Opera House, you may ask? It wasn't because he felt loyalty to the Order of the Sword as some would believe. It wasn't to socialize with the many citizens he had come to be acquainted with. The reason why he even bothered to go in the first place was because of one person, Kyrie. He knew that he was running late, and he knew that Kyrie had been looking forward to him being there to see her perform her song. In fact, the reason why he was late was because he had gone to get her a gift.

**_Listen to my voice calling you,  
__Pulling you out of darkness.  
__Hear the devil's cry of sin,  
__Always turn your back on him._**

However, Nero stopped when he saw the crowd of demons blocking his path to the Opera House and charged at them. He was NOT going to be late for Kyrie's performance! He jumped into the air and landed a kick to one of the demons' head before taking it's weapon and using it against the others.

**_With the wind you go,  
__Still I dream of your spirit leading you back home.  
__I will give my gifts to you,  
__Grow your garden, watch it bloom._**

From far away on top of one of the buildings Dante watched as Nero fought his way through the horde of demons blocking his path. He couldn't help but smirk slightly at this. The kid reminded him of himself when he was younger and Devil May Cry was still nameless.

'_Except he seems a little _more _aggressive_.' Dante noted.

**_The light in your eyes is an angel up high,  
__Fighting to ease the shadow side.  
__Hearts will grow though having to bend,  
__Leaving behind all things in the end._**

Nero managed to finish the last few demons that were left and ran towards the Opera House. Hopefully he would make it to hear the last bit of her song.

**_Listen to my voice calling you,  
__Pulling you out of darkness.  
__Hear the devil's cry of sin,  
__Always turn your back on him._**

After Kyrie had finished her song, she looked into the crowd, only to smile when she found Nero sitting in one of the church benches grinning back at her. He may not have been here for the beginning of the song, but at least he made it in time to hear the last verse, and that made her happy.

Outside the Opera House Dante still stood on top of the building after having watched the kid run off in the direction of the Opera House, which just so happened to be his destination as well. He was about to start heading toward the Opera House when he noticed something from his peripheral vision, but when he turned to see what it was it turned out to be nothing more than a lone raven that squawked before flying off. At first he found this interesting, but he just as quickly dismissed it altogether, not thinking much of it.

However, as soon as Dante left for the Opera House, a lone figure stepped out of the shadows, having observed the Demon Hunter make his way towards his destination. In her hand she held a giant gun that seemed to be reminiscent of a witch's broomstick. It seemed that something was taking place that she could sense the presence of demons from the place.

* * *

**ATE:** That's all for the prologue. I know this was kinda short and all, but it's a prologue! Prologues tend to be short for the most part. I had to watch the cutscene from the game to help me with this part. I've only just made it to Stage 5 in Bullet Witch and originally I wanted to post this story AFTER I finished the game, but since I already have an idea as to Alicia's character so far in the game I decided to post the prologue since I wrote Alicia in a way that didn't really show you her personality yet for this story.

So what do you all think? I'm not gonna bother asking if I should continue this story due to my friend (you know who you are!) having asked me to write this story. Please leave a review to let me know what you all think of this story so far.


End file.
